A Little Problem
by inuzuka15
Summary: After a mission to the Land of Waves while temporarly teamed up with Kiba and TenTen Things between Kiba and Naruto began to become awkward. KibaNaru, Narukiba, onesided SasuNaru, OC's in a few chapters, lemon in future chapters
1. The Start

A Little Problem: Chapter 1 the Start

As the blonde walked down the cold, newly rained on streets of Konoha, he couldn't help, but look over his shoulder as he walked. He started to pick up speed as he rounded the corner, he looked behind him and sighed, no one was following, and it was just his imagination. As he turned back to face in front of himself, he bumped into a person falling backward flat on his back. As he slowly sat up he tried to get a good look at the man he bumped. As the guy's face slowly came into the blonde's sight he started to crawl backward trying his hardest to get away. Very soon his back was against a hard surface and he was trapped, unable to do anything. "Please don't!" pleaded the blonde as the figure slowly raised a kunai clutching hand. "Please don't do it, Sasuke!" the hand came swiftly down. All the sudden everything went black and a loud buzzing fill his ears. He opened his eyes and reached a hand over to turn off the annoyingly buzzing alarm clock. He blinked awhile, letting his eye adjust to the light that poured in through the window. The blonde slowly sat up with a depressed look on his face.

"Pull your self together Naruto. It was only a dream." He said to himself trying hard to forget the vivid dream he had. It had been 3 months since Naruto dragged Sasuke back to the village. Because of that his relationship he had at the time crumbled, almost as soon as he went back to Sasuke, he left him after realizing he changed and wasn't the man he once love. He sighed as he crept out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He messed with the knob in the shower until the water began to spray out of the shower head in smooth clear streams. He took of the shirt and boxers he was wearing and stepped into the cold water, as he stood there motionless his thoughts slowly washed down the drain. He stepped out turning off the water and grabbed a towel. He dried himself off and walked out of the bathroom, grabbed some clothes out of a chest of drawers, and dressed in his usual attire. A pair of boxers, orange baggy pants, a black shirt, orange and black jacket, and his black headband. He walked over a few steps to the kitchen and grabbed a kettle of water and placed it on the stove to boil. He grabbed a cup of instant ramen and sighed. He poured the water into the cup and grabbed a pair of chopsticks. Slowly he sat down at his small table and placed the ramen in front of him.

"What was with that dream? Maybe it was just something I ate or… Naa." With that he began to eat his ramen. Soon after he finished a little knock on the door began to start. The blonde walked over and opened the door to see a tall brown haired guy with sunglasses and a girl with long black hair and pupil-less eyes .

"Hi Shino, Hi Hinata what are you doing here?" Asked the blonde.

"We… uh, c-c-came to get you." Stuttered the girl

"Ok, what do you guys need?"

"We have to meet with the Hokage." Said the brunette with absolutely no emotion in his voice or on his face.

"Fine…"

* * * * * The Hokage's Office * * * * *

"We have 4 A-ranked missions that each needs specific attributes, which will require all teams to temporary split and form new groups." Said Tsunade calmly to the group of 13 standing in front of her. "Group 1 will consist of Choji, Lee, and Shikamaru. Group 2 Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. Group 3 Naruto, Kiba, TenTen. Group 4 Sasuke, Sai, Shino, Neji. There will be no arguments what so ever. Here is your assignment you have tonight to prepare, you can leave for your different missions in the morning." With that the newly formed groups left. Kiba, Naruto, and TenTen headed toward the park to see where exactly they were heading to.

"Okay we are heading to The Land of Waves. Seems some chunin ranked ninja where killed with a weird Ice jutsu. It says that from witness reports he has a high Tai and Nin jutsu abilities. His attacks look random and not thought out, but in reality his attacks have done the most amount of damage with medical-like accuracy." Said TenTen as she read the scroll they were handed earlier. "His weapon of choice is either senbon or a trident."

"See-ya." Yelled the blonde walking away towards his apartment.

"The mighty Naruto, the self-proclaimed 6th Hokage, is scared of a little mission like this." Taunted the brunette.

"Baka. I'm not scared I'm going home to get ready to go. Geez and they think I'm dumb." Chuckled the blonde.

"Say that again I dare you!" Growled Kiba.

"I not scared of you dog breath." Said Naruto, now only a few inches away from hi face. TenTen then walked up while they were arguing and hit them both on the head with a clenched fist.

"Will you guy just shut up! Your worse then Lee and Guy sensei during a rant about the 'Power of Youth'!" yelled the girl, finally getting fed up with them. "We will meet back at the gate at dawn, and don't be late!"

And with that she walked off leaving the two boys just standing there.

"Who knew she was so easily P.?"

"Beats me. See-ya blondey."

"Don't call me that dog boy!"


	2. Dream

**A Little Problem: Chapter 2 Dream**

* * * * * Kiba's bedroom * * * * *

"What is going on with me?" mumbled Kiba as he Laid on his bed looking at the ceiling of his dark room. The only light was from the moon shining in the window. His bags were packed and alarm was set. Sighed again as he went on mulling over his thoughts.

"Spill!" said Akamaru.

"I don't know what you are talking about." stuttered the brunette.

"Don't lie to me. I know something is on your mind so spill!"

"I don't know why, but every time I'm near the Baka I can't really stop looking at him I notice him more than any other of my friend."

"You **Like **him." Stated the dog with a bit of a grin.

"No I… uh… damn your right I do **Like** him." Sighed the brunette. "I can't believe I **Like** him!"

"You can't choose who you fall for." Chucked Akamaru

"Wait it is probably just hormones. That's it I don't like him just Being a horny teen that's all."

"Dude you're drowning in a river and that river is called Denial!"

"Shut up I like my reason better." Growled Kiba "Now just go to sleep."

Kiba rolled over so his back was to Akamaru. Soon he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * * * * Naruto's Apartment * * * * *

"**Kit I thing you should try and ask out the Inuzuka brat. He's kinda cute you know and do you see how he acts around you. He is soooo crushing on you." **Said the Kyubii

"Shut up. He's straight… probably."

"**HA you have doubt to if you don't I think I might have to do some intervening." **The fox began to fade away laughing the whole time.

"Damn fox, what does she know?"

"**I HEARD THAT!"**

"..."

* * * * * Kiba's Room * * * * *

"O you're so tight!" panted the brunette in between thrusts. All he got in response was a jumble of incoherent moans of pleasure. The other boy leaned forward still riding Kiba placing his head on his shoulder.

"I love you Kiba-kun!"

"I love you to Naruto!" Said Kiba. His eyes shot open and looked around to see if anyone else was there. There was no one. "It was only a dream."

He sat up and felt the wet sheet sticking to his inner thighs. "Damn it."

He looked over at his clock; it was 5:15am. He pulled the blanket and sheet off as he got up and walked in the bathroom. Kiba turned on the water and began to strip off his clothes as he waited for the water to heat up. He stepped in and quickly washed him self off. After fully washing every part of his body he just stood there with his eyes closed letting the water wash away all his thoughts. Once he finally stepped out he dried off and walked out the door into his room. The brunette quickly got dressed and pulled the sheets of his bed and threw them in the hamper. Akamaru Already awake was sitting by the bags waiting to go.

"Alright let's get going Akamaru!" said Kiba with his trademarked grin. With that they headed out to the gate to wait for the other 2 to show up.

* * * * * Naruto's Apartment * * * * *

"**Wake up your alarm went off half an hour ago. If you don't get up now we're going to have to deal with an angry TenTen!"** yelled the Kyubii. 'when the hell did I start acting like a parent?'

"5 more minutes." Said the blonde drowsily.

"**Do you have a death wish? I don't know about you but I would like us to keep on living thank you."**

"Fine." And with that he got out of bed. He lazily walked over to the dresser and opened it up. "Dang I must of pack them all. I guess I'll have to where something else today."

He thru on an orange and white shirt with a black spiral on the front and a pair of black windbreakers. He put on his head band and grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

"You know fox you are really acting weird lately."

"**You're telling me. I think I might be coming down with something."**

"Maybe you are growing a heart." Said the blonde in the sappiest way possible.

"**If I didn't have to keep you alive for my sake you would have been dead along time ago!"**

"Yeah, yeah what ever you say." Said Naruto.


	3. a little help

**A Little Problem: Chapter 3 And Then There Was 4**

* * * * * City Gate 30 min late * * * * *

"What the hell is taking them so long? Naruto I expect to be a little late, but Kiba to. Some thing is going on and I am determined to figure it out!" Grumbled TenTen as she leaned against a near by wall. She looked up at the sky and sighed as see watched the clouds go by.

"Wow, I didn't thing you were the cloud watching type." said a familiar voice.

"Wow you're here before Kiba, Naruto I'm a little surprised." Said the girl with a small grin. "I wonder why he's so late and why you're dressed like that? It's different, but it looks good on you."

"Thanks." Said the blonde. "Ok if he doesn't get here in the next ten minutes we leave with out him ok?"

"Leave without who?" said Kiba as he looked over the blonde's shoulder. Naruto jumped in surprise as looked over to see him only a few inches from his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Why'd you do that!" gasped the blonde Nin. Soon they started to hear a small laugh coming from TenTen. "What?"

All TenTen did was point and the blonde's hip. Naruto looked down to see Kiba's hand on his hip. Kiba not realizing what he did looked down to and saw his hand and pulled it away. Both boys began to blush.

"No wonder you both were late." Chuckled TenTen. "Don't worry Kiba look at how well every one accepted Naruto when he was with Sasuke and Shikamaru. You'll be fine after the first month or so."

"We're not together and I'm not gay!" Yelled the brunet. "Now let's just get this mission over with ok!"

"Fine what ever you say." Said the girl mockingly. And with that they headed off to there destination. As they jumped from tree to tree TenTen was in front, Naruto in the middle, and Kiba and Akamaru were at the end. They travelled in almost scary silence until the stopped for the night. "Alright Kiba and Akamaru you hunt for food, Naruto you will go some traps ok. I'll stay here and set up camp."

"Kay."

"Sure."

"Alright now go." Said the TenTen with a bit of authority. The three left leaving the girl with a small smile. "I wonder what is going on between them. Maybe I can do something."

She looked over at the three tents and smiled evilly. "That might work?"

* * * * * The woods Kiba's POV * * * * *

"Admit it you love Naruto." Chuckled the dog. As they walked through the woods.

"I don't it is probably hormones that's all. How could I love someone as annoying as him?"

"You don't choose who you love!"

"Just let it go, Ok!" snapped the brunette.

"No! Not until you get it thru your thick skull it isn't hormones! Maybe three or four years ago, but not now." Said Akamaru standing his ground.

"Let's just go get the food. Alright… Wait what is that?" Kiba stopped and looked at a small field. It was blood stained and covered in craters. In the middle was a body of a tall white haired chunin covered in blood with multiple senbon sticking out of his back. "Wait there is some one in there we have to help."

He rushed over and felt for a pulse. As soon as he determined he had a pulse he pulled the senbon out of his back instantly causing the white haired boy to open his eye's and pulled himself to his knees.

"Thank you so much my name is Kiyoshi. I'm a Chunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist." Said the boy. He looked no older then Kiba and had his hair pulled up in a spiky ponytail he had a large scroll by him and no weapons insight except for the senbon that was just pulled out of his back. "What day is it? Because of the look of it my twin brother attacked me again."

"Your brother did this! Whose blood is this! Also it's Friday." Said the brunette in total shock. Akamaru not really caring about their conversation decided to catch a rabbit that hopped by so they didn't go back empty handed.

"Wow three days! That must be a record or something. Also this is my teams we tried to stop him from killing some visiting Chunin." Sighed Kiyoshi with a depressed look on his face.

"Wait me and two other were sent here to capture or eliminate the one who has been killing chunin in the land of water."

"Let me help he is my twin after all. Plus one of the chunin he killed was my… fiancée." The boys face began to fill with even more dispare. "Yuuki…"

"Dude I'm really sorry. Of course you can help you do have a more pressing reason to capture him then we do. Come on I'll take you to meet the rest of us." Said Kiba who even he was feeling weirded out by how nice he was acting. "Akamaru we're heading back now."

"Coming!" Akamaru grabbed four dead rabbits in his mouth and ran up to the two boys.

* * * * * Back at camp * * * * *

"I'm done setting up the traps now… What the, where is Kiba's tent?" shouted the blonde.

"I couldn't find his." Lied the girl as she pushed Kiba's tent more into her own so it couldn't be seen.

"Then where is Kiba going to… you're trying to get Kiba and I together aren't you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said the girl with a wicked smile.

"Hey guy's I have some one I'd like you to meet." Yelled Kiba as he came into the campsite followed by Akamaru and Kiyoshi. "This is Kiyoshi from the Hidden Mist Village. He has info on the person we want and wants' to help. Plus we got some rabbit to."

* * * * * 1 hour later after eating * * * * *

"We maybe blood, but he isn't the same person I loved." Said the white haired boy very depressingly.

"That is so sad... If we are going to face your brother we need to know more than what we already know about him and more about your ability too." Said TenTen holding resisting the urge to give him a hug.

"Ok First his name is Katsurou. He is very good and Nin and Tai jutsu. His cloke is infused with his own chakra so it isn't easy to hurt him. He has 150 lb. leg and arm weights. Me, I am great at Tai and Nin jutsu too." He paused a bit. "We both also have a blood line trait we can alter water in the peoples bodys we can make parts freeze off or boil them from the inside out, but we need to make pysical contant to do so… since we where born twins our powers aren't as strong as if we were born separately… and that is all that is relevant to the mission right?"

"Thank you for telling us that." Said the blonde who has been very quiet up till now surprisingly.

"Your welcome." Said the white haired boy totally happy compared to his earlier seriousness. "O yeah Kiba you wouldn't happen to have my scythe would you?"

"What scythe?"

"What! You don't have it!" Shouted Kiyoshi. "This is bad! This is real bad!"

"What's wrong?" asked the blonde

"Katsurou is even more dangerous than before. Our weapons his trident and my scythe amplify our powers. If he has both then his powers are going to be more powerful by at least triple."

"WHAT!" shouted the three leaf Nin so load that the birds in a one mile ratios flu away in fear.

"Yeah. I guess that might have been a little important. Hehe sorry." The white haired boy grabbed the scroll behind him and began to open it. He did a few hand signs and summoned his bag and a tent. "Good night, sleep well… your going to need it!"

"OK, night. Night boys, come on Akamaru you'll stay with me."

"Night… Naruto you go to sleep I'll stay up and keep guard." Said the brunette.

"No need the traps I set are pretty loud if they are set off anyone would be woke up." Said Naruto proudly. "Night."

And with that the blonde walled into his tent.

"You like him don't you?"

"What who said that?" he looked over to see Kiyoshi sticking his head out of his tent. "O, it's you. I don't it is probably homones or something."

"It isn't, take it from some one who found love once. Life without love is one not worth living."


	4. interuptions

**A Little Problem Chapter 4: Confrontations**

And with that Kiyoshi popped his head back in his tent leaving Kiba sitting there. The brunette sighed as he got up from where he was sitting the last thing Kiyoshi said still echoing through out his mind.

"It is now or never." Said Kiba with a worried look on his face. He walked over to Naruto's tent and got in. The blonde laid there on his side sleeping in only his boxers. Kiba gulped and laid down next to the blonde. He leaned forward and lightly kissed him closing his eyes. He pulled back and open his eyes to see Naruto wide awake looking at him with a small grim on his face. "Um… yeah I uh, yeah… you weren't sleeping were you?"

"Nope." Said Naruto as he leaned in closer. "Kiba, I like you too."

And with that he put his hand behind Kiba's head and pulled him in to a kiss. The brunette wrapped his arms around the blonde pulling him in closer. Kiba then began to lick Naruto's bottom lip demanding entrance. Naruto slowly opened his mouth granting Kiba's tongue entrance as he slipped his own tongue in to the brunette's warm mouth. After what seemed like hour (which in retrospect was like 10 minutes) Kiba broke there passionate kiss to take off his black leather jacket and shirt. He carefully rolled on top of the blonde and began to lean down to kiss him when all the sudden a few senbon went through the tent barely missing the two boys. Kiba got up with a pissed look on his face as he though on his clothes and walked out of the tent. Soon after he got out he saw TenTen and Kiyoshi looking at the top of a near by tree. He looked up and saw a white haired boy standing on the top with the moon as a background. His cloke flowing lightly in the cold night breeze and a scythe and trident attached to his back.

"Katsurou! You're going to pay for what you did!" Yelled Kiyoshi as tears freely fell from his eyes.

"Ha, fat chance you couldn't stop me before when I killed that little bitch, what was her name again Yuuki?" laughed Katsurou. "What makes you think you can now?"

Kiyoshi felt his blood boil. He grabbed a kunai from his pack and charged at his brother. Before he got close out of the corner of his eye he saw an orange figure pass him. "Naruto!"

The blonde rushed up and landed a hard kick to the side of Katsurou's head sending him falling from the tree head first. The boy flipped in mid air and landed on his feet.

"That tickled. So are any of you going to fight or am I going to have another boring little massacre on my hands?" giggled the white haired enemy. TenTen opened the scroll she was carrying and summoned a giant ball and chain and began to swing it around.

"TenTen what happened to Akamaru?" asked Kiba as he looked around for his companion.

"When the senbon went through my tent they hit Akamaru in the neck knocking him unconscious."

Kiba began to shutter with the pure hate he felt. He wanted nothing more than to kill this bastard.

"What is the little boy scared to fight with out his mangy-" he didn't get to finish his sentence before the brunette punched him as hard as he possibly could in the face causing him to go flying through the tree.

"You were saying?" said Kiba as the white haired boy slowly got up from where he landed.

"That actually hurt." Said Katsurou as he pulled a piece of tree from his arm. "This might actually be a bit fun!"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Shouted Naruto as he preformed the needed hand signs. He summoned 10 clones sending 9 of them charging at Katsurou as the other stayed by Naruto working on Rasengan. Katsurou easily defeated the 9 clones and leaped at the blonde. Kiyoshi jumped over and grabbed his brother pulling him into a sleeper hold and all the while his legs wrapped around him pinning his arms to his side. His eye's slowly closed and began to release chakra into the air surrounding them both.

"Kiyoshi, are you stupid your going to kill us both if you do that!" yelled the pinned twin.

"I don't care! This is the price you pay for what you done!" spoke Kiyoshi very calmly.

"What are they doing?" asked the girl as she stopped swinging around the ball and chain.

"I don't know, but from the sounds of it if looks like he is sacrificing himself to kill his brother." Said the brunette.

"Ooo, that is cold! I guess I'm not going to get to fight that really sucks."

"Good bye brother. ******Aisu Reikyuu** ******Gisei no Jutsu!" He did a few hand signs with his open hand. Soon the chakra surrounding them slowly oozed into the two. They slowly started to grow ice on their limbs. "Naruto this won't hold him for long you need to attack him as soon as he fully ices over! OKAY!"**

**"****You bastard I should of killed you back then! You are not going to get away with this!" Yelled Katsurou.**

**"****Move Kiyoshi. I don't want to hit you too." Yelled the blonde.**

**"****To late if I let go now he would get free of the jutsu and besides this is one of my clans forbidden jutsus my fate was sealed as soon as it was activated." Spoke the white haired boy. He began to grin. "It's ok Naruto I swear. I planned on doing this from the start. Besides this is for some one I love, NOW HURRY!"**

**Soon after he said that the ice fully consumed them both and Kiyoshi's body turned to ice. Naruto leaped from his perch and hit Katsurou with the Rasengan causing the white haired twin to shatter into little pieces. The blonde stood there were the two had once laid staring at a small piece of ice he had in his hand. Kiba walked up and put his arms around the blonde and looked over his shoulder. Naruto looked over and faked one of his trademark grins.**

**"****I know, even though he was a new friend losing one will always hurt." Said the brunette reassuringly.**

**"****But I killed him my own friend." Said the blonde looking back at the ice that was now starting to melt from the blonde's body heat.**

**"****You didn't kill him Naruto. He sacrificed himself to be with the person he loves once again."**

**"****Yeah kinda romantic in a way." Said TenTen as she walked up to the two. "Naruto everything is going to be alright you'll see. Also on another note tree chunks and tents don't mix very well."**

******She pointed he thumb in the direction of Naruto's tent. It was completely shredded pieces of splintered wood littered the area the tent was suppose to be. He rushed over and dug in the pile of wood chunks till he found his bag he opened it and checked the contents. After a sigh of relief when he noticed his ramen and clothes were fine he walked over and grabbed Kiba's tent from inside TenTen's. **

**"****Let's get some sleep and head back tomorrow."**


	5. A little release

A Little Problem Chapter 5: A Little Release

*Kiba's POV*

As I helped set up my tent I couldn't help but notice that Naruto was quieter than usual. His just worked on the tent. Once we finished we both crawled inside and laid down facing each other.

"Dude what is wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing" He said his voice and blank as his face.

"Come on I know something is bugging you. Anyone would be a little upset by what happened earlier."

"I said there is nothing…" before he could finish I hit him in the back of the head with the palm of my hand hard. "Baka! What did you do that for?"

"Need to quit lying. If you bottle everything up soon you'll lose control and break down mentally and emotionally!" I yelled as anger began to show on my face. I looked into his eyes… they seemed to be so distant like he was trying to shut out the world around him. Soon my anger faded into sympathy. He looked so vulnerable… lost. I pulled him close and began to embrace him resting my head on his shoulder in hopes of comforting him. I closed my eye and held him close and he began to break down and cry. I didn't know if it was from build up hurt from his past or if it was just the death of a friend, but all I knew was that I wanted it to all go away even just for a second so I could see that infectious smile of his.

"Thank you, thank you for everything Kiba," said the blonde as he pulled away a bit so he could look me in the face. "If there is anything I could do to repay you I'd…" he was stopped by my finger as it pressed up against his lips.

"Smile for me." I said with a grin. He just looked at me as his eyes filled with tears again. I moved the hand I had by his mouth to his eyes and wiped away the collecting water. "Please for me."

He slowly began to smile. Not one that was faked to make someone think he was alright. No, this one was real, filled with his mixed emotions that died to get out. Naruto leaned in and slowly pressed his lips against mine then pulled back. "Thank you."

I placed my hand behind his head and pulled him in for another kiss, this time slipping my tongue in between his lips into his warm mouth. He quickly got the idea and moved his tongue into my mouth, soon fighting for dominance. We both moaned as we began to explore all the tastes and textile sensations. He tasted like the ramen he always ate. I quickly rolled on top of him and placed my hands at the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off breaking our heated kiss. I began to lightly kiss my way down his jaw line slowly making my way to his ear nibbling slightly at the lobe. Soon I worked my way down his neck biting at where it met his shoulder causing him to moan ever so slightly. I made my way down to his nipple and began biting on it and pulling a bit making him moan loudly. As I did this, switching from nipple to nipple making sure neither was neglected, I slowly rubbed my hand on the inside of his thigh causing the bulge in his pants to twitch ever so much. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back to face level and kissed me lightly.

"No more foreplay." He said as he unbuttoned my jacket and pushed it off my shoulders. I had forgotten earlier to put on the fishnet shirt.

"Aw, but then it wouldn't be fun." I said. Then one of my hands began to travel down his chest slowly tracing a finger around each muscle until I reached the hem of his windbreakers. Then in one fell swoop I pulled them and his boxers down around his ankles. I slowly crawled down to where my head was right above his over erect cock. I slowly lowered my head and ran my tongue from bottom to top causing a shiver to go through the blonde's body. Then without warning, I placed my mouth around the tip and engulfed the whole thing in my mouth. He shuttered in surprise then slowly closed his eyes, his mouth in a wide grin as I began to bob my head up and down. My tongue began to fondle the tip making him moan as he clutched the canvas bottom of the tent with one hand my hair with the other. Soon his breaths became more rapid and shallow as I picked up speed. The flavorless pre-cum covering my tongue as his engorged member began to pulsate in my mouth, showing he was close to his climax. The pressure soon became too much to bear and he released his seed into my mouth. I swallowed the cum and took my mouth off of Naruto's still hard cock. At looked up at him. His face was red and his eye glazed over looking back at me with a small smirk.

"Wow… that was great, but what about you?" he said as he sat up and wrapped his arms around my neck. "Want to fuck me?"

I sat there a minute this was what I wanted, yet I didn't want to take advantage of him since what happened earlier tonight.

"Come on Kiba, I know you want to." He whispered in my ear.

"Are you sure?"

"Would I be asking you if I wasn't?" He had a point. So I leaned forward so his back was on the ground and passionately kissed him as his hands trailed down my back to the hem of my pants. He broke our kiss to pull off my pants and boxers. He looked over at my large, neglected member and gawked at it causing me to chuckle a bit.

"Like what you see?" I asked seductively as he wrapped his legs around my waist.

"Let's go I like it rough." He said in a playful tone. I happily obliged as I positioned myself at his entrance. I thrust myself in fully sheathing my length in this warm ass. He bit his lip in pain, hard enough to draw blood. I leaned in and licked the metallic flavored blood off of his bottom lip. I stayed still until he started rocking back into my hips. I soon began to pound into his ass causing him to gasp. Soon his face stopped showing pain and started to show the ecstasy he was feeling. All of the sudden his eyes opened and his whole body twitched as he let out a load, lust filled moan. "YES, HIT THERE AGAIN!"

I found the spot I hit and hit it again and again causing the blonde knucklehead to moan again with each touch. I moved one of my hands to his re-erect cock and began to pump in time to my thrusts, this made him begin gasping from all of the pleasure he felt. His finger nails raked across my back as he cummed tightening around my cock. I thrust a few more times before releasing into Naruto's tight ass collapsing on top of him. With the remainder of my strength I pulled out and lay next to him. He rested his head on my shoulder and slowly drifted off to sleep with me following right after.


	6. Side Effects

**A Little Problem Chapter 6: Side Effects**

As Kiba began to stir from his deeply peaceful sleep he felt a slight weight on his shoulder. He opened his eye to see the sleeping blonde laying there lost in a dream. He moved his hand to the blondes face and light caressed the scars on one side of his face.

'I wonder how you got these?' he thought to himself. He took he hand away as Naruto's eyes slowly opened. Naruto looked up at Kiba and smiled.

"Morning Naru-kun." Said the brunette with a smile of his own.

"Morning." Said the blonde as gave Kiba a light kiss.

"Naruto I was thinking that after we get back to the village, maybe you want to come over to my place later for dinner and maybe watch a movie or two?"

"Hmm never thought of you being the romantic type. I'd love to." Said the blonde as he sat up and grabbed both of their bags. They put on their usual attire and left the tent. They saw TenTen and Akamaru leaning up against the reminisce of a tree already to go. The boys quickly packed up the tent and the group rushed back to the village.

*****Hokage's Office*****

"Hey Baa-Chan we're back!" yelled Naruto as their group entered. As soon as he said that a scroll was flung across the room squarely hitting him in the face.

"I told you not to call me that!" yelled Tsunade. "Ok! Now why are you here? The only teams that should be back right now are Shikamaru's and Sakura's groups. You should have at least another week to go. What happened?"

"We finished early Hokage-Sama." Said TenTen handing in a scroll that contained the mission report.

"Ok… what happened?" Asked Tsunade a bit puzzled by there early return.

"Well… Uh." Stuttered Naruto as he held his nose to stop the bleeding.

"We killed the target. He attacked us when we were setting up camp. It is all in the report." Continued Kiba knowing that if he continued he would be able to stop Naruto from bringing last night up and getting depressed again.

"Ok, dismissed." Said the Hokage. The three left the office and split up. TenTen went to go look for Lee, Akamaru went home, and Naruto and Kiba went to ichirakus. The talked lightly as they walked passing the time. As they got there they saw Ino and Shikamaru sitting at there being friendly.

"O, hi Kiba. Hi Naruto." Yelled the girl waving them over to sit.

"Hi Ino, Shikamaru." Said Naruto as he sat down next to them with Kiba on the other. They ordered and quickly got there food Ino, Naruto, And Kiba started eating as Shikamaru sat there quietly.

"So have you and Kiba done it yet?" asked the dark haired genius. Ino and Kiba choked on their ramen and looked at Shikamaru. Naruto on the other hand finished his bowl calmly and looked at him with a grin.

"You always knew when I was in love." Said the blonde as Shikamaru returned his smile. "And to answer your question, yes."

Shikamaru giggled slightly at the answer as Ino's nose began to bleed and Kiba turn redder than the tribal tattoos on his cheeks. "I knew it congrats!"

"I always love how sweet you are Shika-kun." Said Naruto as he gulped down his third bowl.

"I don't believe it. Kiba you are the straightest guy I know. I think you guys are trying to trick me or something."

"O, really… want proof." Said Kiba as he recover from his shock of how open Naruto is about there sex life so easily.

"Yeah." Said Ino as she pulled out a digital camera out of her bag. Kiba turned Naruto around and passionately kissed him. Naruto moan as the kiss continued.

"How come my camera isn't working?" shouted Ino angrily.

"It short circuited from the spray of blood from your nose you fan girl." Stated the genius.

"O. ok that sucks." pouted the blonde girl. The boys soon broke their kiss out of breath.

"Satisfied?" Questioned Kiba.

"No." panted Naruto who was grinning wildly.

"I guess we will have to fix that won't we." Said the brunette as he got up from the stand. He paid for his and Naruto's ramen and walked out with the blonde eagerly behind him. "So Naruto, my place or yours?"

"Hmm… how about, mine."

"Your house it is so let's hurry." Said the brunette as he grabbed Naruto's hand and begin to run down the street to the blonde's apartment. As Kiba and Naruto reached the apartment they saw Sakura standing at the door looking a bit pissed off.

"Ok how about we go to your house instead." Whispered the blonde. He soon felt a cold presence staring at him. He slowly turned to see Sakura staring blankly at him. "Crap! Hi Sakura. What do you want?"

"Where were you? I have been waiting for over half an hour… Why are you with Kiba? …Are you holding his hand? What is going on? Spill!" Hissed the pink haired girl.

"How about we talk inside?" suggested Kiba

"Why should we!?!" Yelled Sakura who was now staring Kiba down.

"Because you are causing people to stare." Retorted the brunette.

"Fine… you guys better not lie to me." And with that the three entered the apartment.


	7. I'm a bit tied up right now

**A Little Problem Chapter 7: A Little Tied up Right Now**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

"You Idiot!" yelled Sakura as she hit Naruto over the head with her balled up fist causing him to fall out of Kiba's lap. "You should have told me. I'm your friend for god's sake! How come you didn't come and tell me as soon as you got back!"

"Well I was going to, but we stopped at Ichiraku's and Ino and Shikamaru were there, and you know how Shikamaru is when it comes to me. And Tenten was there when was first got together. So yeah..." Stated the blonde Nin as he rubbed the spot on his head where he was hit. He got up from the floor and sat down on the couch in between the brunette and the girl. After a while of awkward silence Sakura slowly stood up.

"I'll forgive you this time. I hope you guys work out. I have to go, see-ya." And with that she walked out leaving the boys.

"I don't know what happened, but I really don't care to find out." Kiba said neutrally. He looked at Naruto who was now looking at him with a dark smirk on his face.

"We're finally alone. Let's have some fun." The blonde said as he leaned towards the dog Nin. He slowly began to kiss Kiba. He pushed the brunette on to his back and laid on top all the while still passionately kissing him. Kiba slowly slid his hands down Naruto's sides and grabbed the edge of the jacket. They slowly broke the kiss as the brunette pulled the orange and black jacket off over the blonde's head. Once off he threw it over to one side as Naruto pulled on the zipper of Kiba's black leather coat. Naruto unzipped it and slid it off of Kiba's shoulders. Naruto slowly sat up with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Kakashi-sensei. How many times do I have to tell you? USE THE DOOR, NOT THE WINDOW!"

The blonde hissed. Kiba looked over and saw Kakashi squatting in the window.

"Sorry, thought you were alone. I was going to tell you to meet me at the training grounds but it looks like you're a bit busy." Said Kakashi as he began reading his book.

"You think?"

'Why the hell does he use the window? And why did he think he was alone… OMG pedo!!!' thought the brunette, he was bit creeped out by his last thought.

"And the reason you are still here?" said Kiba now entering the conversation. 'Does he want to watch or something… dear god I hope not!'

"None really."

"Then why are you still here?" questioned the blonde. Who was really starting to get pissed off.

"O. you want some privacy. Fine… I just remembered something, I saw Iruka on my way here. He wants to talk to ya tonight." And with that he was gone. Naruto got up and closed the window.

"Sorry 'bout that." Naruto said a bit of embarrassment coming out in his voice.

"It's ok as long as there aren't anymore surprise visitors…" there was a knock at his door. "Crap I spoke to soon."

Naruto walked over to the door and began to open it. As soon as he turned the handle the door went flying open sandwiching him between the door and a wall.

"Hey Kiba, where are you?" yelled a female voice from the door way. The door swung open a bit letting Naruto fall from where he was pinned. "Hi, Naruto Have you seen Kiba?"

"Hi Hana what are you doing here?" Kiba said as he sat up on the couch.

"Mom is trying to set you up on a blind date, I came to warn you." Said the woman as she walked over to the brunette.

"What!?!" yelled the blonde as he regained movement in his body.

"Not again." Sighed the dog Nin. "Ha, suck for her. I'm not single."

"WTF… when did this happen? And who?" asked Hana.

"During a mission and you just slammed a door into them" He points to Naruto and the Naruto shaped indent in the wall.

"Ha-ha very funny. Now come on tell me who the lucky girl is?" chuckled the brunette woman.

"I wasn't joking Hana."

"What! You, Him, couple, what?"

"Yeah it's true." Naruto said as he walked up and sat next to Kiba.

"…" She passed out.

(omg sorry it took so long the next one wont be that much of a wait.)


	8. Reactions

A Little Problem: Chapter 8 Reactions  
*KibaNaru*

She soon began to regain consiousness. She found herself laying on a couch.

"Glad you're awake Hana!" Said Kiba with a grin.

"Where am I?" Hana said as she sat up rubbing her head. "I had the wierdest dream, you said you and Naruto where dating. wierd huh?"

"First your at Naruto's apartment. Second that wasn't a dream."

"Ok... WHAT!" she yelled! "Where's Naruto!?!"

"He went to get Sakura." said the brunette boy.

"Good. I want to talk to you in private." Said Hana. "Mom isn't going to like this at all. You do remember what happened to our cousin."

"Yeah, but!"

"Don't expect special treatment just because you're her son? It is mom we are talking about... I'm your older sister, so it's my job to protect my little bro, so you don't worry. I'll stand by what ever you choose to do." She said trying to comfort her now worried brother.

*** Meanwhile ***

"Damn! I can't find her anywhere" Yelled the blonde as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. "I guess I should head back."

*** Back at Naruto's Apartment ***

"Hana, thanks." Said Kiba. "I love Naruto, so I'm willing to deal with what ever Mom has to throw at me."

"Your really that in love... I'm glad you found someone like that. I hope he is worth it." the woman said with a smile.

"He is."

"Hey, come here!" she chuckled as she pulled Kiba into a head lock.

"Hey Kiba! I couldn't find Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he walked through the door to his apartment. He looked over and saw Hana playing around with her little brother. "I'm glad your awake Hana."

"Hi Naruto!" Said Hana still holding her brother in a headlock. "Come sit, I need to talk to both of you!"

He sat down next to them. As soon as he did he was caught into a head lock of his own.

"Naruto," Hana said Seriously. "Kiba's and my mom isn't the most excepting when it come to somethings." She paused. "And What I want to know is this. Are you truely in love with my brother or do you just want something else out of him?"

(TBC)


	9. Actions and reactions

**A Little Problem Ch 9: Actions and Reactions**

Naruto sat there his neck trapped in the one he loves' older sister's headlock speechless. He knew what he wanted to say, he knew the three little words dying to get out straight from his heart, but with all his might he couldn't get the words 'I love him' to come out.

"Just say it already! you are hopeless... wait are you worried that you'll get hurt again? The Inuzuka brat is nothing like him!" said the Kyuubii.

"when did you get concerned with my emotions?" replied the blonde in his head.

"I'm not I just the first to notice the fact that the longer you take to answer the tighter her grip around your neck and I like living thank you! So spit it out already." remarked the fox.

"ok, ok stop the bleeding heart already!" Joked Naruto.

"Shut up and answer already!" sighed the fox obviously holding back some anger.

The blonde soon went back to reality and realized that Hana grip was tighter than before. Kiba was looking right at him a little worried. Naruto took as deep a breath as possible and began to speak.

"I... love him." Naruto said in almost a whisper. Hana's grip loosened and the blonde continued his voice loud enough to be heard. "I love him! I might be a knuckle head and will probably just be a problem to him, but I love him!"

Hana stood up swiftly.

"that is good enough for me." she walked to the door. "one of the things our mom is not excepting about is being gay. So when she finds out in probably the next few hours Kiba will need a place to stay. you willing to let him move in?"

"Yeah!" The blonde said with a slight bit of enthusiasm. He then looked to see a very relieved brunette teen.

"Ok I'll help you move some of his things. I really don't want to smell a bonfire all night." with that Kiba and Naruto grabbed their coats from the floor and followed Hana out the door towards the Inuzuka compound.

* * * 2 hours later at Naruto's Apartment * * *

"that seems to be everything!" sighed the brunette woman as she wiped some sweat from she brow.

"I still can't believe you have more stuff thank me." Chuckled Naruto as he set down a card board box filled with dog supplies.

"Hey it isn't all mine some of it is Akamaru's too." He said as he set down a box with Akamaru close behind him.

"Well I should go back and make sure mom doesn't kill someone or something when she finds out." Said Hana as he walked to the door. "Don't worry little bro I'll let her know for you okay."

"Thanks sis!" said The brunette teen with his trademarked fanged grin. Akamaru barked in agreement. With that she left the two teens to unpack.

* * * The Inuzuka Compound * * *

As Hana opened the door she heard a familiar voice call out from the upstairs. She went up to find a older brunette woman walking out of Kiba's old room.

"Mom." she said a little surprised to see her home already.

"What happened to all of Kiba's things?" Asked Tsume.

"He moved out."

"When?"

"Today." Hana said trying hard to come up with a way to tell her Kiba was gay without being blunt.

"Where exactly?" asked Tsume with a blank stare knowing full well that her daughter was hiding something.

"Well... he... uh..."

"Spit it out already you're worse than Kuromaru with peanut butter in his mouth."

"He moved in with his... boyfriend!" She cringed at the last word preparing for a explosion.

(T.B.C)


End file.
